Notes (UMS)
http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Calvin_Rankin_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities ^Both without weaknesses or limitations, but controlled and selective about what's mimicked; permanently gains ability. Comes with ability sense so he can choose abilities as desired. Can mimic only aspects of mutant abilities, like strengths, but not weaknesses. Can ignore secondary mutations during mimicking process. Can attain an abilities full potential via mimicry. Can mimic the same or similar ability multiple times, but from a different person, and quickly enhance the main ability to new heights of power and potential. Can discard unwanted mutations or secondary mutations, and undo damage or effects. Has En Sabah Nur's Mutant Power Augmentation, but three times as strong. Used time-travel to replicate The High Evolutionaries machine to accelerate evolution. Gene Bombing to forcibly activate X-Genes. Gene Bomb designed to kill everyone without an X-Gene. use wikipedia for power research too. Scrambler device to sale for protection against Telepaths. NUMBER OF ABILITIES: 71 Superhuman Strength: Tonnage: 3m+ (maybe), 1255 tons. Progressive Mutation: He is a being that has evolved at a slow but steady pace since mimicking this ability. His body possessed a type of progressive mutation that steadily increased all of his attributes gradually over periods of time. His mutation also granted him an ability to adapt to nearly any type of situation or environment if he is exposed to them on enough occasions or for a suitable length of time. Superhuman Durability: His body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. He can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. Nigh-invulnerable. Superhuman Stamina: His advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Can exert himself at peak for months. Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. At speedster levels. Superhuman Respiration: His lungs are oversized, and his respiratory system was developed in such a way as to allow him maximum wind and endurance with a minimum of oxygen intake. These features made him a natural outdoor fighter and athlete. Immortality and Slowed Aging: Is virtually immortal, or his aging process is greatly retarded. Enhanced Learning Capabilities: Possesses enhanced learning capabilities, thus making him able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. Mutant Enhanced Intelligence: Is a mutant and possesses what he describes as a "self-evolved intellect" Which is an, in reality, instinctively Intuitive Genius much along the lines of Forge and Box (to his ultimate disquiet). Being an advanced polymath specializing in various experimental fields ranging towards genetics, computer programming, handheld weaponry, temporal physics, interdimensional travel and more. Trained Technician: He also has some level of technical expertise as he was able to reprogram partially-built Sentinels to do his bidding. Regenerative Healing Factor: Is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue much faster than an ordinary human. Severe, disabling injuries heal in moments. *Foreign Chemical Immunity: His natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs. Omnilingual Translation: He has the mutant to understand any language, even if it should have been completely incomprehensible to the human mind. This extends even to raw computer binaries, dead written languages for which no Rosetta stone exists. Multilingual: is fluent in English, German, Italian, French, Latin, Japanese, Russian, Arabic, Latverian, Polish, Hebrew, Ukrainian, Gaelic, and Spanish. Superhuman Speed: 6167 mph Accelerated Perception: His brain processes information at an accelerated rate to match his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. To him, this makes it seems as if the world is going in slow motion. Psychic Intelligence: He possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even other Omega level types such as Rachel Summers could not, and naturally shield him from psychic assaults. He thinks ten million brilliant thoughts per second. Flight: 4k mph, hyperson w/ TK. Spatial Teleportation: Possesses the mutant ability to mold reality, to tear open space and time connecting one place to another thus allowing him to teleport to just about anywhere in the universe. He does not have to know where he is going as his powers compensate and allow him to never materialize inside of an object. His portals remain open until he chooses to close them. His abilities only work in his own native reality, once he leaves it, he cannot use his powers anymore. It is unknown how much matter he can transport with him and over what distance, but during the war with the Builders, he was capable of transporting the whole Quinjet and it's remaining Avengers over several light years with little effort. Intergalactic Teleportation: Has the ability to generate a tachyon field about himself with which can transport himself and other people/objects across interstellar distances, even across the "Milky Way" galaxy. The tachyon field converts matter into faster-than-light particles and then he provides them a direction to travel in. Teleportation: He possesses the mutant psionic ability of Teleportation. He is able to teleport both himself and a certain amount of additional mass over an unknown maximum distance almost instantly. He traverses a variety of extra-dimensional points when teleporting, consciously determining his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that he is usually unaware of traveling through another dimension. His teleportational range and the amount of mass he could teleport with himself remain unknown. He was known to be able to travel from southern California to Genosha in a single teleport with as many as eight passengers. *Conscious Spatial Awareness: He possesses an instinctual extrasensory ability that prevents him from materializing all or part of his body within a solid object. He can teleport to any place within his teleportational range, whether he had seen it or not, without danger of harming himself. Thus he was able to materialize within a top secret chamber of the Pentagon. Chronokinesis: He can create temporal pockets out to at least 2500 meters, which place anyone and everything, excepting those he wishes not to be affected, in it to be rendered into a stasis-like condition. Can travel forward, or backwards through time. Magnetokinesis: Has the ability to control any energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, causing shockwaves, bending light, heat absorption, and a mastery of all forms of metal. Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Has some ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that is related to the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Heat or infrared radiation, is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Can project any of these. He can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and can manipulate it accordingly. He has also dispersed a "flame cage" created by the Human Torch, but whether he had simply expanded his personal force field or employed something else entirely is unclear. He can use his powers to create a stable wormhole between two points in space. *Electromagnetic Sight: Can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. *Electromagnetic Pulses: He also has creative uses of his powers such as using his telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. Magnetokinesis: He has the power to shape and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. He can draw magnetic force from outside himself, or can also generate magnetic force within himself. His power is psionic and physiological in nature. He can lift, move, and alter objects. He can project metal at an unparalleled velocity and place tremendous pressure on metallic substances to liquefy and reshape them, manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, redirect the flow of blood through one's brain to alter thoughts and perceptions or blank a person's mind completely, levitate a person or control a person's actions by manipulating the iron in their bloodstream, remove the iron from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin, control ferrous particles in the atmosphere, alter the Earth's magnetic field which extends into space as the magnetosphere, prodigiously increase his own strength to superhuman levels, and achieve a wide range of other effects. http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Lorna_Dane_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities *Magnetic Force-Fields: He usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field can withstand the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruption, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. *Organic Iron Manipulation: Can control the iron within any organic matter which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. he has also demonstrated the ability to control the blood flow within one's body thus causing them to die a painful or even quick death. Telekinesis: Almost limitless raw power. Telekinetically, he is capable of very fine control over objects; he can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Onslaught could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, he can levitate great weights, into the millions of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. Can manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic level. Can lift several million tons. *Telekinetic Weapons: He, since before showed great versatility over his telekinesis, in which he uses to construct psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. He showed skill in using creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length and power which he uses in combat. He has even been just using his raw psi-energy for energy blasts. Can be used to shatter telepathic inhibitors, and can take any form; including swords and Wolverine like claws. *Matter Disintegration: He has the ability to disintegrate objects into dust, as seen when he effortlessly pulverized Caliban's gun. He could also reduce an entire city or the wall of a building someone is hiding into a dust storm. *Psionic Spikes: Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *Force-Fields: Can create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion, and radiation effects) with ease. Onslaught has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *Concussive Blasts: Can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *Flight: By levitating himself, he can fly at incredible speeds. *Intangibility: Can phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around another object's as he moves forward. *Telekinetic Holograms: His mental fine motor skills are so acute that he can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract light-waves and create holograms. *Matter Transmutation: He can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). *Flight: By telekinetically levitating himself, he was able to fly at amazing speeds. His maximum speed is unknown, but he was able to fly across the Atlantic from London to the Massachusetts Academy overnight. Later his speed drastically increased, exceeded the hypersonic speed many times, as he was able to fly out of the planet in a matter of seconds He also can remotely levitate other people. Telepathy: Possesses potent mental powers allowing him to affect, intrude and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. He can read minds and communicate mentally with others over a distance. Beyond Celestial level. 3,400 miles at base reach, but actually global if pushed. *Telepathic Illusion: Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Camouflage: Ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguises). *Mind Blast: Ability to place large amounts of information in another mind. *Mind Control: Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can also allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. His telepathic control was so powerful that he was one of the few to completely control Hulk (albeit in a calm state), despite the green goliath's immense resistance to psychic manipulation. **Suggestion: He was able to command people just by simple verbal suggestion. **Psychosomatic Suggestion: He is able to implant strong thoughts and feelings in the mind of others, which causes a corresponding physical response of the body. He is able to instantly freeze people, just by reminding them, that it happened to them in the past. *Mind Possession: Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *Mind Alteration: Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: Ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. Powerful enough to make a person have total mental paralysis. *Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. Even without being fully evolved, his psionic blasts can affect Juggernaut even though Juggernaut was wearing his helmet which had protected him from very powerful psychics, slowing him down enough for him to hit Juggernaut. *Astral Projection: Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a vast but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Absorb Information: He has the ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. *Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Psionic Vampirism: He can also 'feed' upon the psionic energies of others. Absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. *Psionic Siphoning: He is able to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. He could then use the stolen psychic energy to boost his own powers or channel the energy into someone else. *Neural Healing: He has the power to heal several types of psychological disorders. *Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds she is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating him or those he shielded. Can casually shrug off telepathic assaults from the Phoenix force, or any telepath or up too a hundred of them. Immune to psi-dampeners. CAN REMOVE SHIELDS OF ANY LEVEL. *Memory Erasure: At first he was capable of instantly erasing memories about himself from the minds of a dozen people. Later he developed this power to a frightening level, and was able to simultaneously manipulate minds of more then 500 million people. *Memory Implantation: He was able to place psychic implants in the minds of others, that replaced their memories with a false ones. He could also make these implants deadly, so that if they were removed the person would die. *Memory Projection/Telemorphic Manifestation: He was able to project someone's memories in order to be visually seen. Mr. Sinister said that it was theoretically impossible. *Mind Link: He was able to create permanent mental link with other person which allow them to share thoughts, memories and feelings, and sense whereabouts of one another. **Hive Mind/Telepathic Web: He can interconnect several people to a hive mind of sorts with him as leader, which allow all members to share thoughts, memories and feelings of other members, and maintain permanent mental link with each other. *Telepathic Tracking: He was able to find any person by isolating it psi-signature on the Astral Plane and tracing it all around the globe. *Telepathic Tracer: He also can place special "tracers" on chosen people, which allows him to track this persons movement. -Subliminal Telepathy: Psi-link with the subconscious minds of others that allowed him to use their dreams to his advantage, delving through their thoughts and feelings while planting suggestions in their minds to influence their behavior in the waking world. It caused him great pain to try and use his power on a conscious opponent. Astral Plane Tap: Ability to Tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. *Astral Travel: Capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. *Material Astral Projection: Give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. *Psychometry: Can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. *Dimensional Sense: Capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. Psi-Shield: He possesses powerful mental shields, easily able to keep others including Psylocke, Jean Grey, Charles Xavior, and Emma Frost at bay, and even all at once. He can extend them to the minds of others. Molecular Manipulation: Possesses the ability to mentally control, transform, and manipulate the atomic structure of matter and energy. Psionic-Energy Ascendance: Has the ability to transform his body into an energy state and reconstitute it at will. Disease Immunity: Is completely immune to all plagues, diseases, viruses, infections, disorders and biological weapons; including what effects other mutants. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. Immune to Mutant "cures" and power suppressants. Energy Auras: Has the ability to adjust his eyes for the purpose of seeing the energy auras unique to certain beings or species. For example, he is able to see the differences between robots and humans or even the differences between humans and mutants. Energy Projection: Could generate an unknown energy force allowing him to form solid energy constructs and force-fields around himself or others, shaping them into simple forms like ramps, spheres, and pillars. Power Negation: This ability also causes a temporary negation of powers that require conscious will to activate. Pyrokinesis: Burner can shoot flames from his hands or cause objects to combust psionically. *Flame Resistance: He is resistant to heat and flames. Reality Manipulation: Ability to manipulate reality itself. Reality warping powers on a potentially cosmic scale. His abilities are so powerful that he can create "pocket" universes in alternate realities (A pocket universe is a cosmos that does not equal our own in size). Utilizing this power he was able to effectively create a second sun from nothing, something only powerful cosmic entities have been able to create. Ability to bend or alter reality, make any thought or desire come to fruition, even up to a cosmic scale; & also able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter. Can warp things into existence, time-travel, manipulate energy. Can easily defeat a hundred Beyonders, revive Galactus, defeat an Infinity Gauntlet wielder, and recreate or destroy universes. Developed to the limits of its potential. Can do anything they can imagine/think of. He is powerful on a multi-universal scale. He is able to travel between parallel universes, effortlessly destroy just about everything, including entire realities, and even use or create high abstract or higher-dimensional entities (stated to vastly overshadow Galactus as if he was less than an insect) as puppet chess pieces during confrontations. Even beings on the level of Eternity were easily under his control. http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Takeo_Sasaki_(Earth-101001) http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/James_Jaspers_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Matthew_Malloy_(Earth-TRN533)#Powers_and_Abilities http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Clyde_Wyncham,_Jr._(Earth-807128)#Powers_and_Abilities *Reality Warp Immunity: Is immune to reality warps, retaining his true memories, powers, and personality. Can selectively choose to become immune to magic, psionics, or alterations. This is on by default and completely negates ill-intentioned attacks Strategist: He is particularly adept at using all of his powers in combat situations, typically preferring to combine certain aspects of different abilities for different situations. He is a skilled manipulator with and without his powers. He has tricked his enemies into doing exactly what he wished to do multiple times. When combining his genius level intellect and his telepathic abilities, he could detect any anomaly and immediately apply his counter-measures. Body Alteration: He possesses the ability to change the physical appearance of any other person by touch, but initially could not use it to alter his own appearance. Electrokinesis - This mutant powers allowed him to generate and control pulsing bolts of electrical energy. He did this by absorbing and manipulating the energies of the entire electromagnetic spectrum. He could also fly and tap into, absorb, observe or listen to television or radio broadcasts. Cyberpathy (Computer Brain): He is a mutant with astonishing advanced intellectual capabilities forged from a mind that works in the same way as an computer would. His cyberpathic abilities allow him to have abilities that branch off into several other mutational powers. *Kinetic Memory: His mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster. He is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Also, it allows him to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy. He's able to store everything that he experiences in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The sheer speed of his thoughts lead into augmenting his analytic ability so that he is able to make snap decisions about his surroundings and create complex scenarios at that same speed. As such, he is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. Multitasking: He is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of his brain to each task. For example, he can use her mind to replay a movie he had watched previously, play a game of internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting him from another. Genetic Sight: He is capable of 'seeing' a person's genetic code, reading complex DNA sequences for latent and manifested mutations, thereby allowing him to sense mutants and, in many cases, understand how their powers work more thoroughly than they themselves do. Jump-start: After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, he is able to selectively unleash latent mutant powers, evolve existing mutation powers as to enhance them or beneficially modify existing mutations in other people. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side effects. He is able to selectively evolve their existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants. Once begun, the procedure is often irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side effects. *X-Factor Activation: He can use this ability at a molecular level and often uses it to activate latent mutant genes in individuals, granting them active mutant powers. He has also implied that, once given, he can also take these abilities away, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states. He can also deactivate mutations without having personally activated them. Atmokinesis: He has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of his power to manipulate the weather. He possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. He has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. He can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. He can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. He can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. TO A NIGH LIMITLESS DEGREE, CAN PREVENT EMOTIONAL INFLUENCE. Fundamental Forces Manipulation: He has displayed the ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces of the universe on a potentially a cosmic scale. Metamorph: He can psionically alter the formation of his biological cells at will. As a result, he can cause himself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. His control is so exact that he can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in his own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on his own hands and skin, smell to overlap the original being, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. Confidence Empowerment: His mutant abilities are enhanced when others around him or he himself, have faith in him and his abilities. Healing/Resurrection/Regeneration: He is capable of bringing people back from the dead and healing others, for example Professor X. He is also capable of regenerating damaged organs. Energy Absorption: He can absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic, directed toward him. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks, while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. He can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of surpassing the Hulk and Thor at their peaks. He can use his energy to temporarily increase his physical attributes in a manner similar to Sebastian Shaw and Agent Zero. This power is passive, allowing him to absorb energy at all times. Limitless energy absorption, and from any source. *Concussive Blasts: He can re-channel the absorbed energy through his body for bio-kinetic concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force/power, including Storm's weather effects. This re-channeled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. Energy Manipulation: Ability to psionically tap and manipulate various forms of energy. He can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and even some exotic variants such as Cyclops optic blasts. Power rivalling Galactus. *Variable Energy Blasts: He could generate light, heat, force, and electricity and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He could generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. *Flight: He was able to fly and levitate using his powers. He was capable of interstellar flight (adding more energy to become increasingly fast, presumably sub-light.). *Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis: He could solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. *Power Suppression: He could apparently use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this was limited to only other energy-manipulators. *Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question was potent. This included other mutants with energy powers usually at lesser ranges and starships at far greater rangers based on their star engines. *Energy Self-Sustenance: He also appeared capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seemed to be limited, as if he didn't rest or find power other then his own, his reserve will leave him seemingly scarce until he did. Radiation Immunity: He is virtually immune to the effects of all forms of radiation. Psionic Resistance: He has proven highly resistant to attacks psionic in nature. In most cases he is able to use the telepath's own psionic energy to protect himself from the same. *Telepathic Resistance: He has also demonstrated selective immunity to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone attempting to delve into his head. This trap gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. It's also able to restore lost memories. Illusion casting: He is a mutant with the power of illusion casting. He can psionically cause other people to see, hear, touch, smell, and/or taste things which to not actually exist. For example, he can seem to make a solid wall appear in an empty space. He can also cause people to see, hear, touch, smell, and/or taste real things in ways that they would not do naturally. For example, he can make himself look and sound like a different person, or look and feel like a wall, or even seem invisible. Since his power only affects the mind, his illusions cannot be recorded on film or tape or by other means. However, his power works so strongly on the mind that even if his victim or victims know they are being subjected to an illusion, they will still react to the illusion as if it were reality unless they can rid themselves of all suspicions that it is indeed reality. Hence, if he creates the illusion of a wall, most people, even if they know it is an illusion, will still be unable to walk through it. Invariably his illusions are so realistic that most people are unable to help having the feeling, at least subconsciously, that they are not illusions but reality. Powerful enough to project over Europe and Asia. http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Dominikos_Petrakis_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities Empathy: He is a powerful empath able to sense, read, and manipulate the state of nearby beings, including their emotional state, intentions, truthfulness. Has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable him to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of his empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen him as its former rightful human host. Mutant Power Augmentation: He can bestow others with great powers and abilities, or even enhance their natural mutant powers, as Apocolypse would periodically do with each new generation of his Horsemen of Apocalypse. X-Factor Detection: He is able to psionically sense the presence of other mutants within a 250 mile radius of himself. Pheromone Control: He has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds. His pheromone powers are physical in nature, not psionic. He can also use his abilities to allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the person to fight sluggishly. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Absolon_Mercator_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities Transmutation: He has the ability to alter the chemical composition of anything he touches into its elemental components. He can also change matter into other forms so long as he fully understands the physical composition of the desired result. In his first appearance he could only change objects into simple chemical elements, usually gold. Due to his study of biochemistry, he can now also change objects into more complex molecules, allowing him to change transmuted living beings back to normal. He is capable of transmutating an entire Terrigen Cloud into something non-fatal for mutants, and without dying in the process. Bio-Molecular Alteration: He has total control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means that matter manipulation has no effect on him, and can adapt his molecular structure to any adversity. possesses the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of any one he wishes. He can reduce himself into a semi-liquid state. He has total control of his body allowing him to control his muscles (and even his pain). He can also create weapons or clothing from his body, assume the forms and abilities of animals, and also divide himself in multiple forms. Mimicked from En Sabah Nur and Nathaniel Essex. *Self-Power Bestowal: Due to his total control over his molecular and sub-molecular structure, he can also consciously or spontaneously grant himself with a wide array of new superpowers at will. http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Foley_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities ---Can heal anything, cure anyone of anything. Power Manipulation: He was able to directly activate and control superpowers of other beings, without taking control of their body or mind. *Power Bestowal: He could grant superhuman powers to others. *Power Amplification: He could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels. *Power Negation: He was capable to place mental blocks in the minds of others to prevent them from using their superpowers. Heat Vision: Has the ability to discharge heat from his eyes. Total Kinetic Control: At his full power he can control all aspects of kinetic energy up to even the molecular level, allowing him to fire energy blasts, defy gravity, heal wounds, charge objects within his line of sight without contact, additionally he can charge organic matter, blowing it up just by thinking about it and effectively exist as energy. He can also manipulate the potency of the energy release. He had the power necessary to cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. He was able to cause or simulate various energies by manipulating the kinetic energy present, such as infrared and microwaves by increasing molecular agitation, or cool by reducing it. He could cause intense pleasure in others. http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Neena_Thurman_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities Superhuman Sensory Absorption: He has the ability to absorb information from all types of media at a superhuman rate. Psionic Analyzation: His ability allows him to see and hear all of it, process it all, and find patterns or specific details that are important. Tactile Power Mimicry: had the power through physical contact to duplicate the mutant powers of other people. Alexander II's ability, can hold ten. Emma Frost Upgrades: Strength enhanced to ten tons, 100 in Diamond Form. Durability enhanced to withstand fire from tanks and rockets, can casually shrug off attacks by Celestials in Diamond form. Retarded aging and healing factor. She can selectively transform parts of her body into diamond. Invulnerability: This form allows Emma increased stamina and invulnerability. Can use Telekinesis while in Diamond form. Diamond form transformation nearly-instantaneous. Empathy ability, like Empaths. Sons of Alexander abilities: Ten tons is the Average strength, though heirs are much more powerful. They have similar levels of speed, stamina, and durability All are extremely long-lived, and even virtually immortals. Some actually are immortal.